Dia perfeito
by Ally-chaan
Summary: Ser solteira é bom. Você pode fazer o que bem entender com a sua vida amorosa. Mas, e quando chega dia 12 de junho? O que eu faço?  -  Especial dia dos namorados - Presente para minha diva Keiko *-*


Ah, hoje é dia dos namorados.

Estou cá, eu, sentada em um sofá, com um pote de sorvete no colo, com a TV ligada em um anime qualquer e morrendo de tédio.

Quer melhor?

Meu nome é Sakura Haruno e pelo jeito, vou passar mais um "Dia dos namorados" sozinha.

O tédio é uma mal que assola a humanidade. Provoca em suas vítimas quietude total ou insanidade mental máxima em algumas.

Ok, explicação sem cabimento, mas é o que eu acho. E estou prestes a entrar no estágio de insanidade mental máxima.

Hoje é dia 12 de junho ou como preferirem, dia dos namorados. E o que isso tem haver? Ah, nada. Só tem haver é que eu estou solteira, apaixonada por um cara que tem uma namorada dez mil vezes cem mais bonita do que eu e estou mergulhada em um tédio profundo. S.Ó I.S.S.O!

Tentei ligar para Hinata, mas ela está com Naruto. Liguei pra Ino, mas está ocupada com o desfile que terá amanhã. E com a Tenten foi o mesmo de não ligar, ela nem atende ao telefone em dias que se serve para passar a dois.

Enfim.

Estou solitária e solitária.

Quando olho para a escrivaninha, vejo a luz do meu celular piscando. Vou até ele e olho na tela: "Sasuke Uchiha – Desgraça CHAMANDO..."

- O que você quer? – Sussurro antes de atender. Pego o aparelho apertando o botão de atender e o coloco no ouvido. – Quié?

-_ Eu sabia que poderia contar com a sua gentileza em uma hora dessas!_ – Disse sarcástico, mas em sua voz tinha mais tristeza do que sarcasmo, mas isso não amenizou em nada a raiva que eu sinto por amar infinitamente este desgraçado.

- Foi pra isso que ligou?

- _Não. Posso ir à sua casa?_

O QUE? SASUKE UCHIHA NA MINHA CASA NO DIA DOS NAMORADOS? AH, VÁ!

- Vir aqui em casa?

- _É, eu... _– Sua voz vacilou e saiu em um sussurro - _...eu preciso conversar._

SASUKE UCHIHA QUER CONVERSAR? AH, VÁ!²

- Olha, Sasuke, não estou para brincadeiras hoje! Por que não conversa com a Luna, hun? – Provoco. Luna é a namorada, dez mil vezes cem mais bonita do que eu, dele. É dela que eu tenho uma raiva profunda. Tá, nem tanto assim!

- _É sobre ela que quero conversar._ – Sasuke sempre me viu só como sua melhor amiga e ponto de desabafo. Toda santa vez que eles brigam, ele desabafa comigo. Ah, não vai achando que eu agüento isso. Só suporto porque amo muito o Sasuke e não quero perder a única coisa que tenho certeza de ter dele, a amizade. Você, que está apaixonada, me entende.

- Ah, sobre a Luna. – Digo em um resmungo. – Vem, se quiser.

- _Apareço ai em um minuto._

- Mas- - Ele desliga o telefone.

CALMA AI! Da minha casa para a dele é no mínimo trinta minutos e-

A campainha toca e já tenho uma vaga idéia de quem seja.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Posso entrar? – Dei passagem para ele passar. – Está tudo bem? – Ele observou-me enquanto passava do seu lado, indo em direção ao sofá.

-Tudo ótimo! Melhor não poderia estar. – Digo irônica. – Você, sabe melhor do que ninguém, que eu odeio essa data "festiva". – Faço aspas com os dedos e solto um suspiro como uma criança birrenta.

- É verdade. Desculpa.

- Enfim. Você veio para falarmos sobre você. O que aconteceu?

- Eu e a Luna, brigamos, e feio.

- Ah, me conta uma novidade Sasuke! E por que vocês brigaram?

- Por causa de uma mulher. – Ele sentou-se do meu lado e relaxou.

- Sasuke, você não...? – Me interrompi ficando ereta ao seu lado.

- Não, não. Jamais faria isso com ela e nenhuma mulher. – Olhou pra mim e depois baixou a cabeça.

- Ah, tá! – Suspirei aliviada. – Se você tivesse feito isso, não pisaria aqui em casa!

- Hn. – Olhou para mim e arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Tá, - desviei o olhar sem graça – e por que essa mulher foi o motivo?

- Porque eu estou apaixonado por ela.

O QUE? SASUKE APAIXONADO POR OUTRA MULHER? AH, VÁ!³

Essa notícia veio como um baita soco no meu peito. Fiquei um pouco sem ar com um zunido insuportável no meu ouvido, mas que durou segundos. Creio que ele não percebeu.

- Ma-mas você terminou com e-ela? – Droga! Por que gaguejei? Ele vai notar que eu estou incomodada com isso.

Ele abre um sorriso de lado, típico dele e responde:

- Terminei. – Minha vontade foi de pular e não pular de alegria. Pular porque ele terminou com a mulher que o "roubou" de mim e não pular porque ele terminou por estar apaixonada por outra e que essa outra não sou eu, com certeza.

- Hn. – Abaixei a cabeça.

Ouvi um suspiro do meu lado e senti a mão dele levantar meu queixo para poder olhar pra ele. Desviei o olhar e achei a janela atrás dele mais atraente que aqueles olhos negros que me fizeram apaixonar.

- Olha pra mim? – Pediu com a voz suave.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Minha voz embargou e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas não cheguei a derramá-las.

- E eu também preciso te contar uma coisa. – Sorriu de lado de maneira suave e piscou. Seus olhos estavam marejados e aquilo me surpreendeu.

SASUKE UCHIHA VAI CHORAR? Não vou falar "Ah, vá!". Falei ¬¬'

Abri um sorriso como se soubesse o que ele fosse falar, mas nem alimentei tanto assim as esperanças.

– O nome dessa mulher... – Seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda. - ... é Sakura Haruno. – Fechei os olhos, tomada pelo torpor da felicidade e deixei as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo meu rosto.

- Eu? – Digo sentindo sua mão passar pelo meu rosto.

- Se não tiver outra Sakura por aqui, é sim. – Ouvi uma risada de leve em sua voz e senti sua respiração se aproximando da minha boca. – Eu te amo.

Deixei o choro de felicidade tomar conta e deixar uma brecha para dizer:

- Eu te amo.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus com ansiedade e sua língua, com urgência, pedia passagem para explorar a minha boca.

É, eu acho que não preciso relatar o restante de tudo, preciso?

E também não preciso dizer que o "dia dos namorados" agora tem um sentido lindo para mim, não é?

E ai galerinha, tudo bem?

Bom, eu sei que eu deveria estar atualizando Impulso e MVP, mais é que o hoje é dia dos namorados e como estou muito feliz, bateu uma inspiração daquelas para escrever essa pequena one-shot.

É em homenagem a todos os casais e há esse dia lindo.

É isso.

=D

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
